Reactions
by SharpeBB
Summary: A few snap reactions hit Kari and TK hard, but maybe not thinking things through can sometimes be beneficial in the long run.


"Kari!"

"Shut up."

"I'm sorry!"

"I don't care."

"It was an accident!"

"No it wasn't."

"I just meant-"

"TK!"

The blonde teenager flinched at the sharp tone his friend was using. He had seen almost every level of emotion Kari had, but he had never heard the venom that was currently in her voice.

"I know you think you mean well," the girl said, "but this has gone on too far! You can't keep doing this! You're ruining my life and our friendship! You have no right to do that!"

"Kari I'm just trying to-"

"To protect me? From what? From hanging out with someone outside our social group? From talking with a cute boy, and maybe getting his phone number? From maybe finding happiness with a boyfriend?"

"Oh come on Kari, it was Itsuki! You can't honestly tell me you were going to date him! The guy's a complete ass!"

"I know he is Takeru, but that's not the point," Kari flared, "The point is that before I even have a chance to open my mouth, there you are getting in his face and basically attacking him! And it happens EVERY TIME a guy talks to me! Even last week when Shou, who has a girlfriend already, asked me about homework, you just HAD to come in and make your presence known. You had to make sure that no one was going to try anything!"

"You're my best friend Kari," TK pleaded, "Can you-"

"Blame you? Yes I can! I'm not a little girl that you have to protect anymore! I'm a grown woman! I can take care of myself!"

An angry silence hung in the empty hallway the two teenagers were standing in. The school had cleared of students at a quick rate, even for a Saturday afternoon. If the atmosphere wasn't as tense, then they would have felt a sense of relief at having some privacy. As it was however, neither Kari nor TK felt anything positive at that moment.

"Listen Kari, I know you can handle yourself-"

"You don't act like it," Kari interrupted.

"I know you can handle yourself," TK continued, "But that doesn't change that I worry about you, or what you mean to me. As long as we're friends, I'm going to protect you!"

"If you know that, then you should know that you don't need to protect me!"

"I don't do it because I need to! I do it because I WANT to!

"That makes it so much worse!" Kari yelled, "That is so bloody insulting TK! That's like saying, 'I know you can make dinner, but I'm going to cook something as well.' It shows you have the lowest opinion of me and my abilities! That's not how friends should treat one another!"

"Oh come on Kari, do you really think I'm trying to treat you poorly? Treat you like anything less than my best friend?"

"You're treating me like I'm your property!" Kari shot at him, "Not like a friend, and certainly not like a best friend! You're being a complete ass!"

"Then what do you want me to do?!" TK shouted, his anger erupting. "Stop caring the way I always have? Stop spending time with you? Stop being your friend? Just walk away and act like you don't mean anything to me?!"

"If this is how you're going to continue to act, then yes!" Kari screamed back, "I don't need this kind of bull shit drama Takeru! If you don't think you're doing anything wrong, I can't help you with that. But it doesn't mean I have to deal with it."

Kari turned her back on TK and began to walk down the hall. TK stood in a dumbfounded stance, completely unaware of what to do or say. He stared blankly as he watched the hem of her skirt whip around the corner and out of sight.

He felt completely numb, unable to comprehend all that had happened in just a few minutes.

* * *

The entrance foyer hummed loudly as students and teachers made their way through the doors, and into the warm air outside. Some made their way out as quickly as possible, eager to start their weekend. Others walked casually, chatting with their friends with no concern about time. And a few milled about the walls, waiting to meet someone, or be picked up.

Kari tapped her foot on the ground while she looked around, waiting to leave.

"God Keru, what's taking you so long? I want to get to the mall!" she muttered to herself.

In all honesty, Kari knew that TK wasn't taking any longer than he normally did. His locker was the furthest one possible from the main entrance to the school, so it always took him a few minutes to meet Kari. But she was anxious to start her weekend, and her weekends always started with a trip to the mall with TK to get ice cream.

"Bye Kari!"

The girl flinched briefly as a boy waved his hand in farewell. Realising it wasn't Itsuki, she sighed in relief and raised her hand as well. He had been relentless in pursuing Kari for the past few weeks, much to her chagrin. Not only was he the complete opposite of 'dating material' she was worried what would happen if he tried to approach her when TK was around.

Itsuki was known to have a temper, and more than once had gotten into fights with fellow classmates. It was nearing the point where he would likely be expelled soon, if he caused too much more trouble. And while TK didn't generally have a temper, he was very protective of Kari. He was also athletic and strong, and wouldn't hesitate to use force if he felt the situation warranted it.

Kari knew TK's heart was in the right place, and if she was being honest with herself, she still enjoyed the attention TK gave her after all their long years of friendship. Even though she knew he meant nothing by it, it did feel a little nice to have some male attention. Lately however, he had been somewhat overbearing.

It seemed as though every time another guy talked to Kari, TK found a way to make his presence known. Sometimes he would subtly interrupt the conversation, or suddenly decide Kari needed a hug. It was worse if the person was blatantly trying to flirt with Kari, or ask her out. While he wouldn't say anything, TK would just start laughing while he faced the other direction. Kari had no idea why TK would laugh, but it usually put anyone off enough that they would walk away.

Thankfully, it hadn't been a major issue yet. There was only one guy, Tadashi, who Kari might be okay with going on a date with, and he hadn't approached her yet. But Kari knew that soon she'd have to talk with TK about his demeanor. She didn't want any major issues to arise.

"Tomorrow," she sighed to herself. Today she just wanted to have a relaxing time shopping with her best friend.

"What's going on tomorrow?" A voice asked from behind Kari, "You finally gonna go on that date with me?"

Kari groaned as she turned to face the person addressing her. She was unsurprised, but greatly annoyed, to see Itsuki standing in front of her.

"How's it going Kari?" He asked with a greasy smile.

"I'm fine Itsuki," she answered wearily.

"That's good, that's good. I'm pretty great myself! Absolutely killed it on my math test earlier. Probably got the best mark in the class! So I'm feeling pumped."

"That's great. Good for you," Kari said dubiously, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Kari found it highly unlikely that Itsuki would score highest in his class, which had seven honour students, including TK.

"Ha ha, thanks. It is pretty sweet," He grinned obliviously, "So tomorrow night, why don't I take you out for a date? You can't keep avoiding me forever Kari!"

"Bet you I can," Kari smirked, "I've already got plans to see a friend's soccer game tomorrow, then I'm having a study session with TK."

Itsuki scoffed and crossed his arms. "God, why do you spend so much time with Blondie? It's not like the two of you are dating!"

"No, but he is my best friend," Kari told him coolly, "And given that he's my best friend, I enjoy spending my free time with him."

"But he's such a boring goodie-goodie! He doesn't know how to kick ass and have fun! He's far too focused on getting good grades!"

Kari did roll her eyes this time, but decided not to point out the irony of Itsuki demeaning good grades, mere moments after he claimed to have gotten top marks.

"You don't know him. He kicks plenty of ass," Kari said shortly, "And for the last time Itsuki, I'm not interested in going on a date with you. So save yourself the trouble and stop asking!"

"Oh stop acting all high and mighty!" Itsuki shot at her, now annoyed. "I'm not asking you to screw around with me, though I wouldn't say no of course. I'm just asking for one gaddamn date! You can take the time to do that! Blow off Blondie for once and let me show you how much cooler I am!"

"And how much cooler would that be?" came a new voice.

Kari felt her heart drop as she felt TK appear at her side. She turned her head to look at him and saw him glaring fiercely at Itsuki. As she gave a small intake to brace herself, Kari also noticed that all the remaining students seemed to be watching them with baited breath.

"Come on Itsuki," TK challenged, "How much cooler are you? Or are you just full of hot air as usual?"

"Eat shit," Itsuki spat.

"Oh the sharp wit! How will I ever recover?!" TK smirked, pretending to hold his arm in pain. "I can't believe you're not-"

"Stop it Keru," Kari said softly gently grasping his wrist. She didn't want things to get out of hand.

TK closed his mouth and nodded, not wanting to upset Kari. The two of them started to turn away when Itsuki spoke again.

"Yeah, go on and listen to your bitch, Blondie."

Kari's stomach clenched up as TK froze. She knew the line had been crossed, and she wouldn't be able to stop TK.

"What the hell did you just call her?" TK demanded, spinning around.

"I called her a bitch, which we all know she is!" Itsuki answered defiantly. "She walks around with her nose in the air, like her shit smells better than everyone else's! She's a goddamn bitch!"

TK lunged at Itsuki, but Kari grabbed his arm just in time to keep him out of reach.

"Don't do it Keru!" She pleaded.

"Listen shit for brains!" TK yelled, while shaking off Kari's grasp, "Just because you're a goddamn loser who can't get his act together, doesn't mean everyone else is! Have you ever actually stopped to think about why you can't get girls to go out with you? It's because you're an arrogant ass, who's too dumb to realise it! When someone says, 'please leave me alone', do you know what that means? Leave them the fuck alone! Don't keep bothering them! Maybe if you learn to actually think, you'll get a date you moron!"

"TK!" Kari shouted, feeling alarmed and scared.

Itsuki let out a snarl and lunged at TK. Deftly, TK spun to the side and avoided the attack. Itsuki recovered quickly and turned to face TK again. He jumped at TK again, almost diving at him. This time, TK twisted his body while he moved his arms and grabbed the back of Itsuki's jacket.

With all his strength, TK flung Itsuki into a nearby garbage can. The boy crashed loudly to the ground, and gave a yelp of pain. It took him a few seconds to rise up, trying to gain his composure. His nose was bleeding freely and there was a cut above his left brow. He glared spitefully at TK and Kari before spitting on the ground and leaving.

He pushed past all the bystanders, muttering under his breath along the way.

A dull hum quickly filled the room as everyone assembled began to discuss what had just occurred. A guilty smile crept onto TK's face as he straightened himself.

"I guess he did decide to think for once. Well, should we get going?"

He turned to face Kari and his smile fell. The girl was staring at him with a repulsed anger.

"Get the hell away from me TK."

"What?! Kari I -"

"Just be quiet, and get away from me!" She ordered. She turned around and marched down the hallway away from TK.

TK stared after her for half a second, stunned, before he started to go after her.

"Kari!"

* * *

They never went to the mall on Saturday. And Kari made absolutely no attempt to leave her apartment on Sunday. She did feel somewhat guilty. She missed Ken's soccer game, and she didn't get to see him as much as she used to. But she just couldn't take the idea of seeing TK there. And even if he decided not to go to the game in an effort so she could, she didn't want to be bombarded with questions when she showed up alone.

So she sat at her desk all day, reviewing her notes. Or at least trying to review them. The words seemed to be going in one side of her head, and out the other. Nothing was sticking. She reread the same paragraph for the fourth time, before throwing her pen aside in frustration.

She hadn't meant to get so mad at TK, but she felt a righteous anger in her. TK had finally gone too far. While physically, he hadn't attacked Itsuki, he had pushed the other boy to the edge. It was an act so beneath TK, that Kari couldn't fathom why he did it. TK was such a great guy, why would he stoop so low? He never had to do that. It was unbecoming of him.

Her phone chimed and she swiftly snatched it up. She flipped it open, but was disappointed when she saw it was a text from one of her classmates asking for help with homework, and not TK. Gloomily, Kari sent a response before dropping the phone on her bed. It had been years since there had been more than twenty-four hours between any contact between her and TK. And while she wanted an apology, at this point she would have been happy with an angry message from him, just so she would get something.

Her phone went off again, but Kari ignored it this time. It was probably just her friend expressing thanks. With a sigh, Kari stood up and stretched her arms high. She enjoyed the brief moment of physical relief, before letting her body relax again. Not wanting to sit again, she moved to the window and leant against the sill.

For close to half an hour, she stared out over the landscape, her mind dwelling on TK, and how she should proceed with him.

Eventually, Kari was roused from her stupor when she heard her name being called.

"Kari. Kari! You have a visitor!"

A rush of excitement flowed through Kari, and she jumped up and rushed out of her room. She made her way to the front door where her mother was standing. However, as she looked at the person in the doorway, she felt her heart fall as she saw Davis.

"Hey Davis," she greeted, despite her disappointment.

"So, you are alive," the boy grinned, "I was worried when you didn't respond to my text a little while ago."

"I thought it was someone else. Senri had a homework question," Kari quickly added, not wanting Davis to get any ideas.

"Fair enough. So, am I allowed to come in?" he asked.

Kari nodded and let Davis into the apartment. She waited for a moment, letting him take off his shoes, before she led him to her bedroom. Normally they would have stayed in the living room to talk, but Kari knew exactly what Davis wanted to talk about, and didn't want her parents overhearing. She sat on the edge of her bed, while Davis took the desk chair, swinging it around to face her.

"He wasn't at the game you know," he said, jumping straight to his point.

Kari pursed her lips in slight annoyance, "No I didn't."

"I guess he had the same idea you did. Not to show up so the other could enjoy the day. You really should have coordinated that with him," Davis joked. He waited a moment, and when Kari didn't give him a reaction, he continued. "Look, I don't know exactly what happened yesterday, the stories are already spinning out of control. But you know TK would never intentionally upset you. And he's probably furious with himself that he did."

"I know," Kari answered, trying to avoid Davis' gaze.

"Then why is it such a big deal? What's so wrong with him being protective about his best friend?"

"It's because he's too protective, and he's being an ass about it," Kari stated. "He's always around, always watching. And he's so much better than that!"

"He's not trying to be an ass Kari," Davis said calmly, "He just wants to make sure you're happy and safe. It's in his nature."

"But why? I'm not a little kid anymore? Why does he feel the need to still act like my guardian angel?" Kari demanded.

Davis gave her a pitying look.

"Can you really not figure that out?"

"Figure what out?" Kari demanded, now annoyed.

Davis shook his head and gave the ground a small smirk.

"That's not how figuring things out works Kari. People don't give you the answers. But if you really can't understand why TM does what he does, well then maybe it's for the best. Just do me a favour."

"What?"

"Forgive him. Find him and forgive him soon. Because he'll be too ashamed to come find you, and won't accept forgiveness when he does eventually apologise. But believe me, he does deserve forgiveness."

Kari met Davis' concerned look for several seconds. What he was asking was simultaneously so simple, but so complicated. How could she forgive TK when she was so upset with him? How could she believe in what Davis was saying, when there was no evidence to the contrary? How could she accept that everything TK was doing, he was doing it with the best of intentions?

She turned to look at her phone, still lying silent and motionless. A void from which her best friend should have been reaching out of.

"Okay. I will."

* * *

TK wasn't in school on Monday.

Initially, Kari hadn't been concerned when TK didn't meet her to walk to school in the morning. She assumed he was still trying to hide from her. But when she couldn't find him in his class at lunch, and someone told him he had been absent all day, fear began to seep in. It had been years since TK missed a day, and she would have known if he was just sick. Someone would have said something about it.

By the end of the day though, word had spread and Kari found out what happened to TK.

Rumours tended to spread far and fast in high school. Even people who had been eye witnesses to the fight between TK and Itsuki were now saying there had been a full-blown brawl, with TK pummeling Itsuki into the ground. What was known as fact though, was that on Saturday, TK had turned himself in. Itsuki had been called back to the school, and TK formally apologised.

Itsuki received a one day in-school suspension, while TK had received a full, week long suspension.

"He barely did anything!" Kari told the Principal hysterically at the end of the day. "Yes, he said some rude things to Itsuki, and he did throw him to the ground, but Itsuki attacked first! TK was merely acting in self defense!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Kamiya, but the issue is closed," the Principal told her. "I chose not to give Takeru a longer suspension, because he turned himself in, and did not take things further. However, this does not change that he did still use force on Itsuki, or the fact that he goaded Itsuki into attacking. Takeru accepted full responsibility for the incident, and accepted the full punishment."

"But it wasn't all his fault!" Kari pleaded.

"I understand you say that because he is your friend, but at this point, it's all hearsay. The matter is closed, and Mr. Takaishi will return to class next Monday."

Kari felt a wave of defeat crash over her as she glumly left the office.

The week continued at an agonizingly slow pace. For the most part, everyone seemed to have gotten over the fight rumours, and had moved onto new gossip. But there were still a few who felt TK's absence and continued to discuss it. And at the same time, all of Kari's attempts to make contact with TK had been inconveniently foiled. By Thursday, she had past the point of just wanting to forgive TK, and was once again quite angry.

"He's always offline on messenger, he won't respond to my texts, and he I KNOW he's intentionally trying to mix up staying at both his mom and dad's place, just so I can't pin him down! Why would he be acting like this?!" Kari ranted.

Davis sighed and pinched his nose as he listened to Kari. He was always willing to be there for his friends, but he normally didn't get to experience the full force of Kari's rants. But with Yolei in university, and TK missing in action, he was certainly experiencing it now. And it made him wish he hadn't offered his insight at all.

"Look Kari, he's ashamed and embarrassed! He doesn't know how to handle being around you right now. Just give him time."

"You were the one to tell me to forgive him! Now you're telling me to give him space!" Kari yelled at him.

"Well…. Okay yeah fair point," the boy admitted bashfully.

Kari sighed and leant against the school wall, letting the warm breeze wash over her. The two of them were trying to enjoy some privacy during their lunch, but Kari kept drawing stares from anyone nearby. She was having trouble keepings her voice down every time she spoke. Even though nothing major had happened since Saturday, the past few days had been some of the worst of her life.

She just wanted to talk to TK again.

For a few minutes, the two friends sat in silence. Davis didn't know what to say, and Kari knew that she was just going to repeat same complaints. Despite her currently level of dissatisfaction, she didn't want to bother Davis anymore by just ranting at him with no real purpose.

She was just about to ask Davis how things were going with his girlfriend, when a new voice startled both of them.

"Hi Kari. Hi Davis."

The two looked up and were shocked to see Itsuki standing in front of them.

"Listen," he said, before either Kari or Davis could say anything, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened."

"Took you long enough," Davis grumbled, "It's been almost a week."

"Davis," Kari scolded, smacking his arm. She turned back to face Itsuki and nodded. "Thank you Itsuki. I appreciate it."

"Well, I really shouldn't have said what I said. It wasn't cool at all," the boy said, scratching his neck. "Besides, after what Blon- after what Takeru did to help me, apologising is the least I could do. Anyway, see you later."

"Wait!" Kari called, jumping up, "What do you mean? What did TK do?"

Itsuki gave Kari a surprised look. "What, he didn't tell you? Either of you?"

Kari and Davis shook their heads.

"Oh, well, he basically let me off the hook. He told the principal that we were just having an argument and he took it too far. He didn't say anything about what I said to you or him. I think the principal thinks it was an argument about homework that got out of hand," Itsuki admitted with some shame.

"Why would he do that," Kari asked.

"I asked him once we were dismissed. He said he had to 'take responsibility for his actions hurting everyone'. Don't know what he meant by it. Anyway, sorry again."

Itsuki walked away, leaving Kari feeling utterly stupefied. She turned to Davis, and was surprised to see him looking contemplative, rather than surprised.

"Davis, what the hell is happening?"

The boy smirked, "I don't know for sure. But I'm going to go back on the advice I gave you ten minutes ago. Don't give him space. Talk to him as soon as you can."

* * *

Kari felt a sense of relief as the bell rang on Saturday. She and Davis had planned it all out. Davis had convinced TK to hangout with him in the afternoon by assuring him that Kari wouldn't be coming, because she was visiting Yolei. They even let Yolei in on the scam to make sure that if TK checked with her, they'd be covered.

Kari practically skipped to her locker to gather her things. She knew she had a couple of hours before she would surprise TK, but she was still anxious to get home. She was so absorbed in thinking about what would happen later, she hadn't noticed that someone had approached her.

"Hi Kari."

"Huh? Oh!" Kari exclaimed, blushing as she saw who was talking to her. "H-Hi Tadashi!"

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go for some ice cream today?" the boy asked, grinning sheepishly.

Kari blinked, completely speechless. After everything that had happened in the last week, the last thing she expected to happen was to be asked out on a date.

"I know you usually hang out with TK on Saturdays," Tadashi continued, rubbing the back of his neck, "but he texted me last night saying you were free. And, well, I've kinda wanted to hang out with you for a while."

Suddenly confused as well as surprised, Kari finally found her voice.

"TK texted you last night? When?"

"Uhh, pretty late I guess. Around ten, ten thirty I think. Why?"

Kari felt a pang of annoyance. Davis had talked to TK at around seven o'clock the previous evening. Which meant that TK had told Tadashi that she was free, three hours after being told she was hanging out with Yolei.

Somehow, TK had seen through the ruse.

"Uh, yeah sure. That'd be great Tadashi," Kari smiled.

"Great!" the boy smiled.

So instead of heading home to get ready to surprise TK, Kari headed downtown with Tadashi.

As they walked together, Tadashi doing most of the talking, Kari thought about the unsettling irony of the situation.

How often had she hoped that Tadashi would ask her out? How many scenarios had she imagined in her head, where she would be alone with him? How many times had TK's protectiveness caused Kari to wish she were spending more time with Tadashi than with TK? Yet here she was on a date with Tadashi. A date that TK had surreptitiously set up. And the only place Kari wanted to be was away from Tadashi, talking with TK.

They reached the ice cream parlour, and found a small booth. Kari tried to push TK out of her head and focus on her date. She was pleased that it was fairly easy to talk to Tadashi. Not as easy as talking with TK, Davis, or some of the other guys she was close with, but still easy. Kari knew Tadashi certainly had more experience in dating than she did, so she wasn't surprised at how easily he was able to keep the conversation moving.

Tadashi was a legend amongst the boys at the school, having dated two girls that everyone else had deemed unattainable. And they had been long, stable relationships. Tadashi wasn't trying to prove that he could get any girl he wanted. He was genuinely a great person, who girls were drawn to.

Kari would be lying if she said she didn't feel special that Tadashi had asked her out. He had just as many, if not more, people interested in him than TK. And Kari had already felt a sense of superiority when she had gotten a glare from a classmate she didn't particularly like who saw the two of them.

But even as they left the parlour a few hours after arriving, and Kari was wondering if Tadashi would attempt a kiss at the end of the date, Kari was less than satisfied.

"Tadashi," she began as they turned onto a side street, "Why did you ask me out today?"

"I told you. TK texted me last night and said you were free," the boy answered simply.

"No I mean, you said that you had wanted to ask me out for a while. So why now? Why today?"

Tadashi blushed slightly before answering. "Well, again, because TK texted me last night. I mean, I've always been a little intimidated by your friendship, but when he suggested it, I knew it'd be fine."

Kari sighed, feeling guilty. "Yeah sorry about that. TK has been a little over protective the last couple of months."

"Oh I'm not talking about that!"

"You're not?"

"Of course not. Well, not directly at least. I mean, everyone was a little surprised he took out Itsuki, but aside from that, I don't believe people think he's been excessively over protective," Tadashi said.

"Then what about our friendship intimidated you?" Kari asked.

"Just how close and intimate the two of you are," he told her. "I mean, I know the two of you aren't together and never have been. But it's hard to try and put yourself in a position where you could potentially ruin such a strong friendship. I've seen it happen before. Guys stop hanging out with their best friends, girls no longer have girl nights. Relationships change the friendships of those in them. And I didn't want to be the one to ruin such a great friendship. And I know a lot of people have felt that, regarding both you AND TK."

Kari was dumbstruck by this explanation. Did the student body of their school really think this was the case? That any potential relationship that Kari and TK would have could jeopardise their friendship? The notion was absurd! Things would change certainly, but the friendship wouldn't suffer. And even if it did, was their friendship really that important to everyone else in the school?

"Okay, but surely not everyone thinks that my friendship with TK is that important? That NOBODY would want to hurt us," Kari put voice to thought.

"Well not everyone of course, like Itsuki," Tadashi conceded, "But most of us… I dunno. We just don't want to see it ruined. It's like one of those friendships everyone aspires to have. Something so deep and strong and unbreakable. Like, even if you're having a shitty day, you can look up, see Kari and TK laughing together, and you know that the world is still alright."

Kari let out a slow exhale, trying to wrap her head around this surprising revelation.

"This is just so weird. I didn't think people paid that much attention to how Keru and I act with one another…"

Tadashi laughed, "Well there's that too of course."

"What?"

"You call him 'Keru'. Everyone's picked up on your little nickname for him."

"I do not call him that," Kari shot at Tadashi, feeling somewhat insulted, though she didn't know why.

The smile Tadashi was wearing sank a little bit. "What are you talking about. You call him 'Keru' all the time. Are you telling me that its not intentional when you do it? That you don't even REALISE that you're doing it?"

The two teenagers had stopped walking. Kari was feeling such an overwhelming sense of confusion, that she didn't know what to say. As she thought about it, she realised there were innumerable times when she referred to TK as 'Keru', but she couldn't figure out why she did it. More importantly, she didn't understand why she had never noticed that she had a special name for TK.

Kari rubbed her eyes in frustration. Every minute that passed seemed to add another reason for her to talk to TK, and each reason made the situation more convoluted. She needed to see TK now. She needed to sort things out.

"Tadashi, thanks for taking me out, but I've got to go find TK," Kari apologised.

The boy grimaced slightly, but gave a knowing nod.

"It's just, I haven't talked to him in a week, and I need to know why he's been avoiding me. Plus, with this news… It's just gotten strange, and I need to figure out what's happening."

"You don't need to explain yourself, I understand," Tadashi told her.

"But maybe sometime we'll be able to go out again. It has been nice and well… there aren't many better guys I could date," Kari blushed.

"Well there's probably at least one," Tadashi grinned, "But yeah… maybe we will be able to go out again soon. See you later Kari. Hope your talk with TK goes well."

* * *

It took almost four hours for Kari to finally locate TK.

After parting ways with Tadashi, she had run home to drop her bag off, then sprinted most of the way to Davis' apartment, hoping TK would still be there. She was met by an apologetic Davis, who informed her that TK had left an hour earlier, and that he had other plans.

Assuming that TK wouldn't have lied to Davis, Kari started getting in contact with anyone she could think of who might be seeing TK. His parents, Matt, Cody, and some of the people from the school newspaper. The only useful information she learned was that TK's father was in Osaka for business for a few days, so TK would be staying with his mother that night.

"So at least I know which apartment I can camp out in front of if I have to, though I really don't want it to come to that," Kari had said to herself after she got off the phone with Mr. Ishida.

After making all her calls, Kari began to search all the places she knew TK liked to spend his free time. He wasn't under their tree in the park, he wasn't at the coffee shop they went to, and he wasn't at their secret, hole-in-the-wall ice cream parlour.

Giving up on their more private locations, Kari went to more public places. The arcade, the market at the docks, the mall, she continued to have no luck. Feeling exhausted, she collapsed on a bench at the mall, her head in her hands.

She wished Gatomon and the other Digimon weren't stuck in the Digital World. It would have been so simple to have Gatomon talk to Patamon and organise a meeting. But they still needed to keep an eye on things on the other side, which meant they weren't able to help for now.

Kari's stomach grumbled and she couldn't help but give a dry chuckle. She was just wasting her energy, constantly running around. At this point, she knew she should just wait at TK's apartment, instead of running herself ragged. Deciding to get some food before she went to take up her vigil. She pulled herself up, and made her way to the food court.

She made her way across the large building, skirting across the lobby of the mall's movie theatre to her destination on the other side. A young boy, running to catch up with his friends, bumped into Kari and turned her around. Kari glared after the boy for a moment before she started to look forward again.

And that's when she saw it.

Out of the corner of her eye, a flash of blonde hair.

She spun around and instantly located the source. There was TK exiting the movie theatre with a classmate of his, clearly on a date with the girl.

Kari watched for a moment, in total disbelief. Was this why TK hadn't been talking with her? He had a girlfriend now? No, that couldn't be it. It may be a date, but if TK had been going out with someone long enough for her to be a girlfriend, Kari would have known about it.

A flutter of annoyance passed over Kari as she saw the girl, Naomi, laugh and gently pat TK's arm. Brought back to her senses, Kari made her way over to them, trying her best not to be seen. She had to get very close in order to hear the conversation due to the noise, but thankfully there were enough people to hide her.

"-sure I can't convince you to grab something to eat with me?" Kari heard Naomi ask as she got close enough.

"Thanks for the offer, but I do have to get home," TK answered.

"Well at least let me walk with you!"

"Sure, that sounds great."

Kari couldn't help but here a bit of strain in TK's voice as he spoke. If TK wasn't enjoying the time spent with Naomi, then why was he out with her?

She let TK and Naomi get a head start of several metres, before she began to follow. Kari stayed far enough back to avoid hearing their conversation, without losing them in her sightlines. She half considered taking a shortcut to TK's place, but decided against it. She didn't want to run the risk of TK spotting her and making a run for it. Even if she felt weird about tracking her best friend, at least this way she would know exactly where he would be.

As she walked, Kari couldn't help but wonder why TK was on a date with Naomi. He had never shown any real interest in her, and his body language screamed that he was uncomfortable. His hands were jammed in his pocket, and his shoulders were stiff. Even his gait seemed off. TK normally moved with long, graceful strides. His steps were shorter now, more deliberate. As though he had to remind himself how to walk with each step.

In contrast, Naomi's movements were energetic, almost wild. There was a bounce in each step she took. Her arms swung carelessly at her side, her hand occasionally catching TK's elbow. Black hair constantly flicked back and forth as she kept stealing glances at TK.

It was clear to Kari that Naomi was in a good mood and TK was not. Which once again raised the question of why TK was out with her in the first place.

It was only a few minutes before they reached TK's apartment building. While TK and Naomi entered the elevator, Kari began to swiftly make her way up the staircase. She had made the climb several times before, and knew she wouldn't be too winded when she stopped. She reached TK's floor, and with all the stealth she could muster, creaked open the door. She looked towards TK's apartment, and saw her two classmates, standing outside the door.

She still couldn't hear what was being said between the two of them, but their conversation didn't last long. They clearly said their goodbyes, and TK entered his apartment. Naomi stood for a moment longer, before giving a sigh. She turned and headed back towards the elevator. Kari closed the door as the girl passed her, but not before catching a look of disappointment on Naomi's face.

Kari waited another minute, until she heard the sound of the elevator pulling away before she finally opened the door. She was completely alone in the corridor, but wasted no time moving to her destination. She reached TK's door, and knocked quickly and loudly.

Finally, finally there would be answers.

It only took a few seconds for the door to open. TK stood in the threshold, with a look of surprise on his face, as though he had been expecting one person, but saw another. Then the blood drained from his face as he realised who was standing in front of him.

"Kari…" He uttered meekly.

Suddenly, Kari was at a loss for words. After days of planning what exactly to say to TK, she couldn't bring the words to her lips.

"Hey," she replied. She felt extremely foolish with just the one word, so continued. "Can I come in?"

For a fleeting moment, Kari thought TK might say no. His eyes flickered, as though he was rapidly weighing the pros and cons. However, he nodded his head and stepped to the side, letting her in.

Silently, they walked to the couch and sat down. When they were both down, Kari shifted over so her leg was pressing against TK's. She gently placed a hand on his knee. She wanted him to know that she wanted to talk. She didn't want the distance that was currently between them.

TK squirmed a little, but didn't move away. He was quiet for a more seconds before sighing.

"I'm sorry Kari. Sorry for doing what I did last week. Sorry for doing what I always do. Protecting you when you don't need it. Sorry I've been avoiding you all week. I just thought it was the best solution given… given everything."

"It's okay Keru," Kari told him, keenly aware for the first time of using that name. "Well, partially. I know what happened with Itsuki, you were just doing what you do. Yes, it can feel suffocating at times, but since you've always been there for me, I shouldn't have blown up the way I did."

TK gave a small nod, but didn't look at Kari.

"But this week has been one of the worst of my life, and it's because of you," she continued. "Because it didn't HAVE you. I know you were embarrassed, and thought the space would be good for us. And I can't blame you after what I said last week. But I can't do that again. That long without talking with you… I can't do it. So why? That's all I want to know. Why?"

Kari waited patiently while TK stared ahead. She saw a troubled determination in his eyes, as though he was resolved to say something, but now sure how to say it. She yearned to encourage him to speak, but her instinct told her to remain quiet.

"How was your date with Tadashi?" TK asked.

Kari pursed her lips. She was tempted to ignore the question and keep pushing for an answer to hers, but her instinct told her to play along.

"It was nice, I guess. He's a good guy of course. How'd you see through the plan?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Izzy," TK said simply. "There's a computer hardware symposium on at his university right now, and Yolei's going to be there. He told me on Thursday."

"Goddamn it Yolei, you couldn't have mentioned that to me when we were making the plans," Kari shook her head, annoyed at her friend.

"Dumb luck I suppose. Otherwise it may have worked out for you," TK joked, mirthlessly. "It was just 'nice' though? With how long you've liked him, and the fact that he likes you, I figured it would have been pretty great."

Kari sighed, starting to feel annoyed again. "He's a great guy. He took me to get ice cream, and we talked for a while. Apparently, the only reason he asked me out was because you gave him the green light."

"Well, I figured you would never say anything so there needed to be an extra push," TK explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you did it now. I mean, aside from trying to avoid me."

"I did it for the same reason I finally agreed to go on a date with Naomi," TK said.

Kari didn't want cagey answers. She wanted TK to be direct.

"TK that doesn't explain anything! Why have you been-"

"Because I have feelings for you."

Kari stopped, dumbfounded. Her mouth hanging open, the words she had been about to say, lost. TK finally turned and looked at her. He gave a short laugh and a sad smile as he saw the expression on her face.

"I thought you knew. Thought you had seen through me," TK shook his head, facing away again. "Guess I got that call wrong."

Kari could do nothing but stammer. "Keru I- Wha-"

"After what happened with Itsuki last week though, it was clear things had gone too far. My feelings were overpowering my rationality. Everything I was doing was focusing on making sure the person I care most about was safe, but I wasn't thinking of the consequences. So, I did what I thought needed to be done. I tried to isolate myself. I made sure I got myself suspended, and then made sure I was constantly changing plans. I thought if I wasn't around you so much, there would be less chance of me doing something stupid and hurting you even more."

He gave a quick glance to Kari, with remorseful eyes before quipping, "Was wrong about that too."

"But I was sure," TK continued, "that if I was able to get you dating Tadashi, then hopefully I would have to make myself let go. And then if I was out with someone myself, maybe I would start thinking of other girls as options. I mean, Naomi is pretty cute, and a really sweet person."

A prick of curiosity tugged at Kari, "Did it work? Did it help?"

"No," TK sighed, avoiding Kari's gaze again, "It pretty much just confirmed how perfect you are and how crazy I am about you."

Despite what was happening, Kari felt a small lurch of giddiness and her face warmed slightly with a blush.

"I'm not that great TK…"

With a quick and sudden movement, TK grabbed Kari's hand and finally looked at her properly, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Yes you are Kari. I know I'm biased, given our history and my feelings, but you are such an incredible person. You're smart, kind, humble, determined, and so gorgeous. There's a reason the guys at school refer to you as one of the 'Unattainables'. You such an incredible young woman Kari. You may not believe me when I say you're perfect, but you are amazing."

Kari felt her blush deepen as she looked into TK's eyes. She knew he was being completely honest, but if she had any doubts, they would have been extinguished by the gleam in his eyes. There was a look of pleading earnest that shone through the blue that was gazing at her. It was a look that said both 'I'm sorry for saying this', and 'please believe that this is true' at the same time. Every aspect of TK's being was trying to convey to Kari how perfect he thought she was.

She gave his hand a light squeeze as she turned away for the first time, feeling embarrassed.

"How long? Why now?"

"Well we met when we were eight. Were best friends within a few days. We were reunited at eleven, started spending about seventy-five percent of our waking hours together, went through middle school together, decided to go to high school together, and all the while continuing to spend time in the Digital World. So, there's a lot of potential time when it could have happened. But it was about two seconds after I first saw you, and I thought how beautiful and brave you were. I knew it was real, when I was trying to save you from Piedmon. Why now? Because I've been so stupid lately that only complete honesty is a fair answer to your questions."

Kari blinked and let her mouth drop, feeling stunned that TK had liked her their entire friendship. "But why did you never say anything before? I mean, if this has been bugging you for a long time, why did you just sit on these feelings? Were you really that afraid that I'd reject you?"

"Kinda," TK admitted bashfully. "I mean, I didn't say if for the first little while because I was so young. And girls still had cooties."

"Jeez, thanks," Kari rolled her eyes while letting out a snort of laughter.

TK chuckled along before he continued. "By the time I was sort of at the point where I started thinking about it, Davis was in the picture. And how I saw you react to his… advances, sort of scared me. Not that you were mean or cruel or anything, I was just pretty sure you just weren't interested in being with anyone, so I didn't want to say anything. Then we got to the point where you started telling me about your crushes. Akira, Youto, Tadashi… so I knew there were guys you liked who were definitely not me. I often thought you may have had a thing for older guys, until you told me you liked Tadashi. But I just legitimately did not think I had a chance. So I kept quiet. I thought it was the right thing to do."

Kari stared at TK, as she tried to formulate her response. The look he was giving her was extremely telling. The way his blue eyes sparkled, the way his sad smile twitched, how his brow was ever so slightly raised in hope, it was all so revealing. Kari wondered how she had never figured out that TK had feelings for her. It seemed so simple and obvious in this moment.

"TK… I really don't know what to say," Kari said slowly.

"You don't have to say anything," TK interjected.

"Yes I do," Kari smiled sweetly. "This past week, like I said it's been bad. And I think we're both to blame for that. Today, has been a crazy whirlwind. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. Even before talking to you there was a lot of new and unexpected information thrown at me by Tadashi."

"I would expect," TK smirked.

Kari continued as though he hadn't said anything. "And I honestly don't know what to say. I mean, I don't have any idea on how I should proceed. It's difficult. You, your friendship, mean more to me than anyone else, except my family."

"Don't worry about hurting me or anything Kari," TK told her shakily, "Nothing has to change between us."

"I wasn't planning on hurting you," The girl responded, shaking her head, "I'm just trying to emphasize how important you are to me. I have to choose my words carefully. And since I've only had about seven minutes to deal with this, I'm trying to buy myself an extra few seconds."

The two of them laughed for a moment, enjoying the fact that they could still converse easily. When they settled down, adopted what she hoped was a look of seriousness and compassion.

"For starters, I've never thought of you in that way TK."

Instantly, a pained look appeared on TK's face, but he remained silent. Kari continued quickly to try and recover.

"I don't mean that in a sense that I don't see you as an option, just that I've never thought about you the way you've clearly thought about me. At least, I haven't thought about it consciously. It's hard to say what everything means, when you've always been a singularly special person to me. You always will be. Maybe our deep friendship, how I always turn to you, how I'm always comparing all other guys to you, maybe it means I do like you. We're just at nine minutes now of how long I've had to think about this, so I don't know. And every time I have compared someone to you, you come out on top. Even when I have a crush on someone like Tadashi. I still see you as the ideal guy. Maybe that's a sign. Again, I don't know."

TK's face eased slightly, and Kari raised her free hand to his cheek. She rubbed her thumb back and forth across his skin, enjoying the texture.

"I really don't know…" she whispered quietly.

What could go wrong? It was TK. Her best friend. The greatest guy she knew. Yes he had hurt her last week, but it wasn't intentional. It had been done out of love. Real, genuine, love.

"But I do know that this week was torture because you weren't in it," Kari said steadily. "And I refuse to go another day without having you in my life."

TK stared, confused. "So what are you saying Kari."

Kari smiled and leant forwards. She pressed her lips against TK's cheek gently. She could feel the heat rising in the boy's face through the contact. When she pulled away, she could see the strongest glimmer of hope she had ever seen in TK's eyes. A warm feeling spread through Kari, knowing she would oblige that hope.

"It means we have a lot to talk about tonight Keru. And tomorrow, we're going to go on a date. I don't know where it'll go, but it'll be the start of another adventure for the two of us."

TK beamed and pulled Kari into a tight embrace.

"You're so amazing Kari. I don't know what I've done to deserve having a friend like you in my life. And no matter what happens, I'll do whatever I can to earn that friendship."

Kari nuzzled her cheek against TK.

"Just keep protecting me like always."


End file.
